Conventionally, this type of multifunction-type vibration actuator has an outer periphery of a diaphragm contacts a stepped section formed at an open end of a housing bonded on the stepped section, one surface of a voice coil is bonded to a back face of an annular mounting section formed in the center of the diaphragm supported by the back face and is inserted into a magnetic gap of a magnetic circuit part, lead wires of this voice coil are adhesively attached to the back face of the diaphragm, and the ends of the lead wires are electrically connected to a terminal plate (power supply terminal) provided on the outside of the diaphragm (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). In this actuator, transmission of a voice signal to the voice coil fixed to the diaphragm initiates vibration of the diaphragm to generate sound, such as an incoming call alert, a melody, voice or music, and transmission of a signal with a vibration frequency initiates vibration of a mechanical vibration system consisting of the magnetic circuit part and a suspension to transmit this vibration throughout a mobile terminal device mounted with this multifunction-type vibration actuator through the housing.
[Patent Reference] JP2002-191092A (FIGS. 2-3 and 6 on pages 2-4)